


Childhood

by DameGrise



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Challenge Response, Childhood, Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGrise/pseuds/DameGrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment in the Enjolras family school room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a challenge at Gleams Which Pass on LiveJournal. It received no attention there, so not really expecting anything here. I just like to be tidy. It could be considered AU, because there's debate whether Hugo meant Enjolras to have no siblings at all or only no brothers. It could also be considered a prequel to my Beyond the Barricade, because the sisters are the same.

If he stood on the desk, he could just see the river peeking through the foliage. His sisters, wearing blue frocks, tumbled into the schoolroom behind him. The smaller girl giggled.

"Michel!" Roselyn scolded. "Get down from there!" She pulled a sweet from her pocket and handed it to Katrine, who sucked on it.

He turned to look at them. "Why? I like it up here. The view is nicer." His gaze strayed back to the window, sunlight dancing in his eyes.

She slapped his leg. "Shameless boy! You only like teasing us."

Michel smiled and did not correct her.


End file.
